A Picture's Worth
by ChElFi
Summary: If a picture's worth is 1,000 words, the security footage at the mall is a volume of embarrassment for Steve. (T for smooching.)


**Notes:**

 **I was minding my own business, or not, looking for a picture of Jeremy Renner for something else I was working on, and Google decided to throw in a photo of the cover kiss between Natasha and Steve during TWS. This story is what happened as a result of seeing that photo. :D**

 **Dedicated to StillWaters. Happy Anniversary, my friend. :)**

 **(See the end of the work for more notes.)**

* * *

Steve knew she was there before he heard her. The photograph on the cot in his make-shift quarters deep inside Fury's secret bunker was the giveaway. He'd been on the run from HYDRA for days but hadn't felt nervous until now.

"Was it good?" Her voice didn't startle him, so much as terrified him.

"It was just for cover," he explained. His voice choked and he felt his ears burn as he blushed in embarrassment.

He didn't turn to her. He wasn't sure he wanted to see the look on her face.

When Natasha had asked after the kiss if he was still uncomfortable, he'd replied that wasn't the word he'd use. Fearful might have been a good one, though.

"Still, I've heard stories about her cover kisses." Maria's voice remained steady, never betraying to Steve if she was angry or not.

He finally turned around to face her. As he gazed at her, aware that they were finally alone, he wished she hadn't seen the security footage at the mall. To him it felt like a barrier between them and the last thing he wanted right now was anything between them.

She took a step toward him and he realized he wanted much less than anything between them at this moment. It had been too long since they'd been together.

A smirk formed on her face. Steve was lousy at hiding his feelings when they were alone.

"You didn't answer my question," she said, but her voice wasn't as serious as earlier and there was a glimmer in her eyes that Steve wanted to ignite into an inferno.

He shrugged and puffed out a frustrated breath.

"She thinks I need practice," he told her.

"Really?" Her smirk turned into a feral grin at that point and Steve glanced over at the door to make sure he'd locked it.

She stopped a foot away from him.

"Well, it has been a while since I was properly kissed," he reached a hand out to take hers.

"I know," she said, her face softening.

Then she could say no more because Steve stepped quickly to her and pressed his lips against hers.

There was no talk between them tonight, no playful banter, or even requests or suggestions. It was raw need as they released the tension and terror of the past days. The worry of where the other was, of what was going to happen, of whether or not they'd see each other again, drove them hard; the last thought driving them harder than any of the others.

Steve tossed the photo aside when he carried Maria over to the bed. Natasha could say what she wanted about his kisses, Maria had never complained. Perhaps if he'd put as much determination behind the kiss with Natasha as he did with Maria it would have made a difference. But Steve had never had any desire that way toward Natasha.

When Steve finally collapsed in Maria's arms, spent but relieved, he kissed her slowly and gently then pulled her into his arms as he shifted them to their side in the small space.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said.

"I'm fine," she said. "Natasha kept you safe. I owe her for that."

"You mean I don't get to watch your cat fight later?" He laughed.

Maria groaned.

"You are impossible," Maria said then found the spot on his side where he was the most sensitive.

Steve laughed louder as she brushed her fingers against him to tickle him.

"Shhh," she admonished with a smile. "Someone out there might think you're happy."

Steve turned serious and looked at her as his conversation with Sam came back.

"Maybe now we can," he started, then stopped.

"We can what?" she asked. "Tell people?"

There was a soft smile on her face. Steve knew she wanted that as much as he but they both knew it might not be possible now.

"We'll see," he said, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I've missed you," he told her.

"Well, it doesn't look like I'll be going on any long term undercover assignments again, so that won't be a problem," she said as she lay her head on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head.

"You sure you're OK with this?"

She huffed out a breathy laugh that caused goose pimples to rise on his skin.

"Would you change it if I wasn't?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Good," she said. "And I'm fine with it. You know I wouldn't have agreed if I wasn't.

"It's the way it has to be," she told him. "HYDRA's too deeply embedded. I suspected it was bad before, but now that they're out in the open, I see it's much worse than even I thought."

"I wish you could have told me," he said.

"It's been horrible not to be able to let you know what I was doing," she said.

"I know," he said.

They lay together for a while, Steve simply enjoying her presence; the way her breath brushed across his chest; the feel of her skin on his hand as he drew lazy circles on her back.

"What are you going to do about Bucky," Maria asked.

Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Sam said," he started but Maria interrupted him.

"I know what Sam said," she told him as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at him.

"He told Natasha after you left," Maria explained.

Steve sighed again and stared at the ceiling.

"And, no offense, I appreciate the help he's been, but he doesn't understand," Maria said.

Steve looked at her.

"I know what Bucky means to you," Maria said. "I'm not going to stop you from trying to help him."

"I won't compromise the mission," he told her.

"I know," she assured him.

She laid her head back down on his shoulder and they were silent a while again, each lost in their own thoughts.

Steve knew that Maria realized exactly what she was saying when she told him to help Bucky. She knew it probably wouldn't end tomorrow, that he'd do whatever he needed for his friend for as long as it took.

He reached over and picked up her hand off his chest, then brought it to his lips.

"I'm sorry about being so angry about the undercover assignment," he said.

"Steve."

"No, don't say anything if you're going to make another excuse for me," he told her. "I knew what I was getting into from the beginning. You made it very clear. I promised I could live with that, then I refused to do so."

He twisted onto his side then pressed his lips gently against hers.

"I'm glad you're less reactionary than me," he said.

Maria smiled seductively and gently rubbed her hand down his chest then around his back. Steve moaned in response.

"This wasn't reactionary?"

Steve felt himself blush and Maria laughed at him.

"Knowing you, this was a well thought out plan," he said. "Conceived after you saw the security feed."

"Oh, so, you do know me well," she said.

"I should have known you'd understand. Unlike, say, me," he said and ducked his head sheepishly.

She smiled at him again.

"I suppose it's nice to be missed," she said.

She kissed him then pulled back.

"I want more, but we really need some sleep," she told him.

Steve settled them back into a more comfortable position for sleeping.

"I'm glad you're going to be with me tomorrow," he said. "It's been too long since we've worked together."

She hummed her agreement.

"Figured out what you're going to say to rally the troops?" she asked, her voice sounded sleepy.

"Pretty much," he said.

She didn't ask. Steve didn't suppose she felt the need. She trusted him. He would try not to doubt her again.

She sighed deeply before adjusting herself again. When she was comfortable against him she said quietly, "I love you, Captain Rogers."

He smiled.

"I love you too, Mrs. Rogers."

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I have a difficult time writing Steve and Maria together during TWS due to Steve's response to Sam's question about what makes him happy. I figure if he was together with Maria, he'd at least have a glimmer of hope. :) (I'm sappy, like that.) Anyway, there's a story called, "How Maria got them away from HYDRA," or something along those lines, in which it is explained that Maria was undercover for Fury immediately prior to TWS and that assignment caused a strain in her relationship with Steve. So, that's sort of the background for this story.**

 **I intended this to be a one-shot, but I suppose you can put it with "Daffodils" if you like. :)**

 **Oh, and the cast list from CA3 was released today. NO. MARIA. HILL. They probably didn't have room for her with IronMan taking up 40% of the movie. And don't remind me *who* they did have room for. :/ Oh, well, as with Clintasha, the MCU can pry my ship from my cold, dead hands. :P**


End file.
